1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of holders for integrated circuit carriers or modules and, more particularly, to such a holder adapted to a plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC) or module having very soft and thin "J" leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various known holders which facilitate the testing, processing, storage and transportation of various integrated circuit carriers, modules, packages or devices, but none is suitable for providing protection for the very soft and thin leads of a PLCC having "J" leads and for allowing access to such leads while the PLCC is in the holder. More specifically, there is presently not available any holder capable of handling and shipping "J" lead PLCCs while meeting the mechanical requirements of card-surface mounting.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,734--Ralstin discloses a single piece holder for a flatpack-type integrated circuit device having leads extending in opposite lateral directions; the holder has laterally extending grooves for receiving the leads and a pair of upstanding flexible tabs for resiliently engaging the top surface of the device to retain the device in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,505--Alemanni discloses a one-piece flatpack integrated circuit holder having four upstanding resilient retaining fingers which engage the leads of the flatpack to retain it in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,865--Suverkropp et al discloses a flexible one-piece holder for a flatpack integrated circuit and having a recess containing projections which normally retain the flatpack but which separate upon bending of the carrier in order to permit a flatpack to be inserted in, or removed from, the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,887--Egawa discloses a multiple-piece holder for an integrated circuit package and contains a pair of pivotable levers which, in a closed position, lock the package in the holder and which, in an open position, permit the package to be inserted in, or removed from, the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,175--Mason discloses a three-piece adjustable integrated circuit holder for accommodating varying sizes of integrated circuit packages and having deflectable hooks for engaging the top surface of a package to retain it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,974--Tems discloses a one-piece holder for a flatpack integrated circuit module and having flexible retaining arms for holding the module in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,155--Kling discloses an integrated circuit package holder having a flexible sidewall for retaining the package and being made of a conductive plastic material which contacts the package leads to equalize electrical potentials generated by external electrical fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,880--Christ et al discloses a one-piece anti-static holder for an integrated circuit module.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,312--Tems discloses a one-piece molded plastic holder for a DIP integrated circuit package or module and having two upstanding resilient retaining arms for clamping the module in the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,145--Putnam discloses a one-piece holder for flatpack chips of varying size and having a pair of resilient cantilevered arms for engaging the side of the chip to retain it in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,557--Cedrone discloses a flexible molded electrically-insulating holder for an electronic circuit module of wafer and includes four arms forming a deformable parallelogram within which the wafer is resiliently clamped by the four arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,615--Dep discloses an anti-static container for storing a plurality of electronic circuit boards on edge, and includes a conductive anti-static body liner which prevents the boards from being damaged by static charges.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 17, No. 6, November 1974, p. 1590-Amaro et al discloses a one-piece snap-on protective cap for a chip module having leads extending perpendicularly to the plan of the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,309--Morton discloses a holder for a leadless integrated circuit chip and has a resilient cantilevered L-shaped arm which presses laterally against one corner of the chip to retain the chip and to leave the contact pads thereof exposed for probing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,306--Sinnadurai et al, 4,200,191--Nakamura et al, 3,861,733--Mey, 4,549,651--Alemanni and 4,533,043--Swain disclose additional holders for chips and other electronic components.